bravetenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamanosuke Yuri
Kamanosuke Yuri (由利 鎌之助, Yuri Kamanosuke) is the leader of a group of brigands who trap people on a bridge, attack them and rob them. Despite constantly proclaiming that he is male, Kamanosuke's feminine appearance causes much confusion about his gender. He also refuses to show his body in front of others, and later develops a crush for Saizō. During an illusion, Kamanosuke is a princess who is in love with a male servant of hers. Appearance Kamanosuke is a pale-skinned young man that proclaims to be male, but whose gender is unknown in-universe He has long dark magenta hair that he keeps in a ponytail and big, green eyes. Kamnosuke has a tattoo at the left side of his eye. Personality Kamanosuke is a cruel, hedonistic and bloodthirsty guy who finds enjoyment in slicing people and sight of blood. He is passionate and excited about killing. He is not only sadistic, but also masochistic and obsessed with Saizō Kirigakure, and often insists on battling him. The official character guide describes Kamanosuke as a pervert with a blood fetish whose hobby is stalking Saizō. Kamanosuke is loud and speaks in a rough language. Around Saizō, he displays tsundere-like behavior. Plot He is first seen when he deceives Saizō Kirigakure, Isanami and Kakei Juzou by pretending to be an injured woman. They decide to help him and as they are crossing a bridge in the mountains, he binds Saizō with wind, snatches Isanami, and summons his henchmen. He reveals that he plans to rob Isanami and let his henchmen "do what they wish" with her, but his henchmen are quickly killed by Kakei. Saizō frees himself from Kamanosuke's special wind and battles him. Kamanosuke then destroys the bridge and Saizō falls into river, but their fight isn't over yet. He uses Isanami to lure Saizō on the top of the mountain and they continue their fight that Kamanosuke ultimately loses. Kamanosuke asks to be killed by Saizō and is passionate about dying and his own bloodshed, but Isanami intervenes, stops Saizo's strike and asks him to let Kamanosuke live. Saizō, Isanami and Kakei then leave. Kamanosuke appears again when Saizo was pushed into the wall by Hanzo during their battle and saves him, claiming that Saizō was his "toy" and Hanzo was not allowed to "play" with him. After, Kamanosuke and the others watch helplessly as Isanami is kidnapped by Date. He decides to follow Saizō since he has taken an interest in him and even decides to work for Yukimura. He is recruited as the 'wind' of the 10 braves, and joins them on the rest of their journeys. History Not much is known about his past. The anime does not mention anything about him. The sequel to the manga does however briefly show his past. According to Brave 10 Spiral, his green tattoo is some sort of limiter - much like Isanami's hairpin contained her powers. It was placed on him when he was a child. He seems to not know much about his own history - his memories apparently only going back to a time when the mountain bandits raised him. However, as shown in the manga there was more to his past than living with bandits. Equipment *'Kusarigama (chain-sickle): '''His main weapon which consists of a sickle (kama) on a metal chain (kusari) with heavy iron weight (fundo) on the other end of the chain. Ninja Techniques *'Wind Manipulation: He is able to manipulate wind shooting powerful wind blasts into opponent with his strikes. *'''Great Whirlwind (Ootsumuchi): He shots powerful cutting whirlwind into opponent from his Kusarigama. Trivia *Confirmed to be male in the Brave 10 extra. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brave 10 Category:Alive